1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for searching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices having at least one selected from an audio and video communication function, an information input/output function, and a data storage function.
Along with the development of telecommunication technology and the increasing demands of users, functions of mobile terminals have become more complicated and varied. For example, mobile terminals may be provided as multifunctional multimedia devices capable of capturing photographs and videos, playing music, video files, and games, and receiving broadcasts. Also, various messaging services are provided via mobile terminals, for example, a text messaging service, i.e., a short message service (SMS), and a multimedia message service (MMS).
Due to the recent development of wireless Internet and telecommunication, mobile terminals may be used to search for information. To search for information by using a mobile terminal, a user may have to wirelessly access a search site on the Internet that transmits an extensive amount of information, and input keywords related to an object of interest on the search website. The user may also spend a considerable amount of time to find useful information from a search result.
Therefore, a method and an apparatus for providing various search results based on search information that is input by a user may be developed.